


Pay Up

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuation, Even though Sam technically bet it for him, Frottage, Hot, Lots of frot, M/M, Sequel, This is what Dean gets for betting his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Bet.  Sam's been waiting patiently to claim what Dean bet him when he lost the pool game.  After some accidental teasing, he's done waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844810) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Yeah, so this happened. Well, I hope you enjoy the continuation that wasn't supposed to exist. Think that I had too much fun writing this!

 

 

 

 

Two weeks.  Two weeks since they had made that stupid fucking bet over a pool game.  Sam hadn’t tried anything and Dean was busy trying to convince his body that nothing ever was going to happen.  Especially when it came to his brother being a teasing fucking bastard.  

****

Sam had to be just fucking with him at this point, bending over far more than was necessary, wandering around the room in nothing more than a cheap ass hotel towel, licking his lips whenever he ate.  Yet anytime he tried to mention it, Sam had brushed it off and gone to do something else.  So Dean let himself forget about it.  About the fact that Sam had won his ass in a stupid pool bet.  Not like Sam would do anything.

****

He wandered back into the hotel room with food from the diner across the street and dropped it to the table in front of Sam.  He didn’t even get a look, Sam just continued to stare at his laptop, idly tapping keys now and then.  

****

Dean huffed and went over to his duffel, pawing through it for a clean shirt.  He was positive he had at least one more he could wear before they had to do laundry.  He might be shit out of luck with jeans though.  He stripped his shirt off and tossed it into the bag, shaking out the new shirt when he heard Sam scoot his chair back from the table.  

****

He stood up again, kicking off his boots.  “Go ahead and eat Sam, I’m gonna grab a shower first.”  Dean instructed, turning towards the bathroom, only to have Sam there, far too close.  “Sam?”  

****

“I don’t think so Dean.”  Sam said, his voice low.  He’d tried to pick his time carefully, give Dean time to get used to the idea of his ass belonging to Sam, but he was tired of waiting.  Then his brother had bent over his duffel, ass pointed right at him in those worn jeans of his.  He was only human.  

****

He would not admit that Sam’s voice in that low growl sent all the wrong sorts of signals to his dick.  He was already half-hard in his jeans.  “Oh fuck you.  You aren’t getting the shower first when you had all the time in the world while I was out getting food.”  Dean moved to walk around Sam, surprised when a thick arm reached out to prevent him from walking any further.

****

Sam smirked.  “Who said anything about a shower?”  

****

Dean was going to snap out a scathing reply.  He really was.  Yet his mouth had gone dry and the words weren’t coming like they were supposed to.  Speaking of coming, his dick twitched in his pants, determined to make it to full hardness and embarrass the fuck out of him as Sam moved even closer to him.  Damnit.  “I did.  I reek.”  

****

“No, I don’t think so...”  Sam said, stepping close enough to rub his nose along Dean’s neck.  He felt the shiver go through his brother and smirked.  “Smell like you always do.  Gun oil, burgers, engine grease.”  He slowly nuzzled Dean’s neck, taking a deep breath of his scent.  

****

He shuddered.  This was too much.  He had to stop before he couldn’t.  “Sam, what the fuck are you-”

****

“I tried to wait.  Tried to give you time to get used to it.  Give you time to see me, want me.  Fucking tired of waiting.”  Sam growled low against Dean’s skin, his fingers moving to Dean’s waist, squeezing there.  “Been thinking about it all day.  Pinning you to the bed, ripping your clothes off of you-”

****

His hips bucked forward against his will to rub against Sam, his dick aching and pressing tight against his jeans.  “Sam...”  Fuck, that sounded more like a moan than a protest.  He needed to stop this and stop it now.  

****

Sam didn’t stop.  He wasn’t letting go now that he had Dean in his arms like this. “Then you bending over like that, showing off your ass, the ass that’s MINE, stripping off your shirt...”  He groaned into Dean’s neck, yanking Dean forward by his hips until they could rut against each other.  

****

“Sammy, we can’t, we aren’t going to do this.”  Dean managed to get out, panting as his hips rocked forward.  The denim was too rough, too much and Sam wasn’t stopping, still moving in that slow rock and grind against him.  “Sam-”

****

“Shut up.”  Sam snarled, pushing Dean back and onto the bed.  He climbed on top of Dean and pinned him easily.  “Stop trying to deny this.”  He gave another hard grind against Dean and smirked when a moan punched its way out of his chest.  “It feels too fucking good to want to stop, doesn’t it?”  

****

“I-”  Dean swallowed before the answer he didn’t want to give escaped his throat.  Fuck, this was Sammy, his brother and this felt, felt better and more real than anything he’d had in a long time.  “Sam...”

****

He pressed his hands to Dean’s shoulders, keeping him in place as he rolled his hips again and again, determined to drive Dean wild.  “I saw it, the other day, how much you wanted me.  Just from that small touch.”  Sam tilted his head to whisper in Dean’s ear as he continued to rock against his brother.  “How hard you were for me.  How much you wanted me to touch you, there, in that bar, in front of those people.”  

****

Dean moaned and let his eyes fall shut, unable to stop himself from rocking back against Sam.  Sam was too much and it felt too good, Sam’s words and body, and being pinned like this.  He wasn’t afraid, because it was Sam and Sam wouldn’t hurt him.  “Fuck, Sam...”  

****

“You like it, don’t you?”  Sam panted into Dean’s ear.  “Me talking to you like this?”  He shifted a little so he could angle himself better and then groaned, long and loud.  “Yes, fuck, you’re so hard Dean, god, you feel so good against me like this.”  The jeans were too rough and there were too many layers between them, but it felt so fucking good, he wasn’t about to stop.  

****

Fuck, if Sam didn’t slow down, he was going to blow his load in his pants like a teenager.  “Sam!”  Dean groaned and grabbed Sam’s waist, his intent to get Sam to stop before that happened.  Then he felt the muscles under his hands flex and shift with every grind against him and his fingers tightened.  Fuck.  Oh fuck.  In a heartbeat, he went from trying to push Sam away to trying to pull him closer.  

****

Sam chuckled low in his throat and bit the lobe of Dean’s ear.  “God Dean, you feel so good.  Think I’m gonna make you come, just like this.  You could do it, couldn’t you?”  He asked, feeling Dean buck and moan for him.  “Imagining me fucking you, nice and hard, driving my dick nice and deep inside you, I bet you will come so hard for me Dean.”  

****

He trailed his hands lower, exploring Dean’s chest as he continued to breathe into Dean’s ear.  “All hard and desperate for me, aren’t you?  Needing more, wanting more, wanting me to fuck you, touch you, anything.  Isn’t that right?”  

****

“Fuck!”  The word felt like it had been ripped out of him.  His hips were moving frantically against Sam, needing just that little bit more to help him go flying over the edge.  Dean tangled his fingers in Sam’s shirt and pulled, hard, ignoring the way buttons popped and flew off of the shirt.  “Off, get this fucking off!”  

****

He laughed and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.  “You are fixing that shirt.  It’s my favorite fucking shirt.”  Sam pressed closer and buried his face in Dean’s neck again, inhaling the scent of his brother.  “Fuck you smell so good, so hot and hard for me Dean.  Can’t wait to taste you, fuck you, make you scream.”  

****

Dean choked on his next breath of air, his fingertips digging into Sam’s sides, pulling him closer, his whole body tensing as he came, biting down on his lip to keep Sam’s name from escaping.  “F-fuck...”  He felt Sam pull away a fraction to stare down at him, hazel eyes wide and dark.  Sam was still hard, desperately hard against him, but had stopped moving to stare.  

****

“Did you just-”  

****

He would not blush in front of his brother.  Against his will, Dean felt his cheeks heating.  “Come on.  Still gotta get you off.”  

****

Sam stared down at Dean, the blush highlighting his freckles, his lips bitten red and groaned.  “Fucking hell Dean.”  He leaned down and kissed Dean, his hips starting their frantic grinding again.  He had to stop kissing Dean when he felt his orgasm start to curl low in his stomach, his breath escaping in small pants against Dean’s lips.  “Dean, Dean, Dean, please.”  Sam begged.  He was right there, right on the edge, his whole body tense and just there, ready to fly over the edge.  

****

He didn’t think about it.  If he thought about it, he wouldn’t be able to do it.  Dean slid his hands lower on Sam’s waist and over the swell of his ass.  He left his hands there for only a moment before he squeezed, slow and hard.  “Come on Sammy.  Let me see you.”  He whispered.  

****

The hard squeeze of Dean’s hands on his ass, oh god, his hands were perfect, strong and rough and perfect, was enough to sent him over the edge.  His orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave, his arms and legs going boneless as he fell on top of Dean in a graceless heap.  

****

“Oof.  Get off of me you ass.”  Dean grumbled, pushing Sam off and to the left on the small bed.  He closed his eyes and let the languid feel of his orgasm continue to work through him.  Fuck, he hadn’t felt this relaxed in years.  

****

Sam cracked open an eye and looked over at Dean.  He didn’t seem to be pissed.  Yet.  His lips curled in a slow smile.  Maybe he wouldn’t get mad.  It’d been good.  So good.  Fuck, he couldn’t wait to do it again.  

****

Dean could feel the questions radiating off of Sam.  Kid never could learn to leave well enough alone.  He raised his hand and poked Sam in the shoulder.  “You are paying for the wash tomorrow.  No bitching.  This was my last pair of jeans.”  

****

He snorted.  “Fine.  Jerk.”  

****

Dean grinned, closing his eyes.  “Shut up and go to sleep bitch.”  

****

Sam reached out and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, squeezing him gently before he closed his eyes.  “Won’t mind switching either.  Fuck me whenever you like.”  

****

His dick was far too interested in that offer.  He would not roll over and show Sam how interested.  He would not.  Dean groaned and shifted to look at Sam.  

****

He frowned when his arm fell to the bed between them and opened his eyes to look at Dean.  “What?”  

****

Dean smirked and licked his lips.  He watched Sam’s eyes track his tongue before coming up to stare at him again.  “Prove it.”  Those hazel eyes lit up and Sam tumbled off the bed in a flurry of limbs, much to his surprise.  He stared at Sam, confused, until Sam turned back to him holding a bottle of lube triumphantly.  

****

He laughed.  Hard.  Yeah, they were gonna be just fine.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote The Bet, I hadn't intended on continuing it. It was supposed to just be a little ficlet that was what it was. Then Randomslasher got ahold of me and gave me an idea that didn't let my brain go. So yeah. You get this. 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844810) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
